Immortal Sunrise
by Ravenara
Summary: These are the events following the deaths of Markus and William. Selene is slowly losing control over her vampire nature, and Michael has no idea what is happening. Is it something beneath the surface that is tearing Selene apart? Chapter 7 up!
1. Immortal Sunrise

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or Underworld: Evolution, If I did I would make it a series.

Oh yeah, there are spoilers and I'm also going to pretend that at the end of Underworld: Evolution, Selene did not gain the ability to walk in the sun. Told you there were spoilers ;)

**Immortal Sunrise**

Selene curled up in bed, the sheets tightly coiled around her ankles. Her mind would not rest, could not rest. The sun would rise soon, and she wanted to see it.

Six hundred years of living in the dark seemed far too long for her, an immortal, to not even glimpse the sun in its blazing glory.

She recalled vague memories of twirling in its rays, the glitter that radiated from the sea. The deaths of William and Markus had done nothing to grant her relief. She remembered standing still and stiff after throwing Markus into the helicopter blades. She remembered stretching her hand out and being burnt, but she still got to see it. The sun, that beautiful blazing orb in the sky.

She wanted to experience that exhilarating feeling again.

Selene noticed that the room began to lighten. She darted up from the bed and brushed the curtains away from the window like a child wanting to see a parade. The clouds around the peaks of the Hungarian mountains slowly turned pink from violet, then from pink to orange and soon the sun made its grand appearance.

She suddenly realized her mistake in her eagerness as the glowing orb caused her skin to bubble and burn. Selene hissed and ripped the curtains back and pressed herself against the wall next to the window, still growling.

The soft creak of the door diverted her attention as Michael padded in. She remained indifferent except the faint hint of annoyance. He caught sight of the burns on her face an immediately kneeled in front of her.

"Jesus, Selene." He hissed as he inspected the burns.

"I'm fine. They'll heal."

"Why the hell did you risk it?" Selene didn't answer him, she just looked away as the burns shrank away, leaving a faint red mark.

"See? I'm fine." Michael stood and poked his head through the curtain. The light hurt. "Well, might as well go to bed, we can't do anything during the day."

"You can." Selene muttered bitterly. Michael sighed and stood in his usual awkward stance, like he was confused. Which he probably was. Only a week ago he was bitten by Lucian, then bitten by Selene making him a hybrid. An entirely different concept to grasp. Then he met his fore-father Alexander Corvinus whose blood gave him the ability to become a hybrid. Yup, entirely different concept.

A growl from Selene snapped out of his reverie. A Lycan's growl and a Vampire growl were entirely different things. A Lycan's growl sounded as it should be, deep and threatening. A Vampire's growl reminded Michael of a cougar, or any type of wild cat. Hearing such a sound from a 'human' being was as equally frightening.

"It's still too bright in here." Selene stood by the bed, trying to sink into the shadows all the while looking uncomfortable. She kept blinking and her eyes only opened half-way between each bat of her lashes. Michael thought for a moment. Then his features brightened and he easily picked up the double-bed, frame and all. Selene simply watched him with her calculating stare, her hazel eyes glinting in the faint light.

Somehow, Michael has carried the bed out the bedroom door, down the stairs and then down another flight of stairs to the basement. While he did this, Selene remained in the bedroom, unable to walk in the halls as the windows were not covered. Michael returned shortly with a heavy blanket and beckoned her to him. He covered her with it and led her down the hall, down the stairs and to the basement where the bed lay in a dark corner. The tiny windows were covered in so much grime it was impossible for the sun to penetrate them.

"You always over-do things." Selene said plainly. "You could have easily just used that blanket to cover the window."

"I could've, but I didn't." Michael retaliated. Selene sighed and sat on the bed, staring at a spider and its web. Michael sat beside her and nudged her shoulder. "Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"I'm not tired." She replied after a few moments. Her eyelids began to droop in spite of herself anyway as the death-like stupor of her species slowly took its hold on Selene. Sooner than later she had slumped onto Michael and he, with ease, picked her up and laid her out on the bed in a more comfortable position. Selene's head lolled to the side and her hand flopped to lay on the pillow by her pale, alabaster face.

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Selene had killed two vampire elders, both in the same week and he had killed the first true Lycan. It all seemed so surreal, like it was some horror movie with a plot that kept twisting, fooling the viewer – him. He decided to retrieve Selene's twin Berettas and a few blood rations. Every two steps he skipped until he was on the landing, the kitchen to his right. Selene's two favourite guns lay in their holsters on the kitchen table which looked like it had been made when Selene herself had been born. He was about to open the cupboard that the blood was kept in when he heard a car pull into the ancient driveway. He snatched the Berettas and slinked into the dining room where he could get a good view of the driveway. A navy blue Tahoe sat there idly for a few moments then the doors opened and three women and a man stepped out. He ducked down and pressed himself against the wall so they wouldn't see him. The door was unlocked because Selene had reduced the primitive device to nothing but a hole in the door. The door creaked open and Michael's keen hearing picked up a woman's sigh.

"Kids these days. Throwing parties in old houses." A feminine voice said in Hungarian.

The other two women and the man filed in after the woman and Michael caught their scents. All human.

"Well, with a lot of renovating this could be an ideal home. A lot of people are moving out of Budapest lately, seeking homes like this one."

"Even now, it is nice looking." The youngest looking of the three women said, running her hand down the dirty wallpaper. The group advanced into the kitchen, leaving room for him to slip into the basement. He almost did until he realized that the blood was still in the cupboard.

_Shit. _Michael thought, but he had no choice. The basement door was slightly ajar; he would have to wait until they moved to somewhere else. Three of the four proceeded up the stairs, while the youngest stayed in the kitchen doing God knows what. With his inhuman speed he easily slipped past the stairs leading to the second floor and down the basement stairs. Home free.

--

Claudia noticed that one of the cupboard doors was open a bit. She knew it was nothing out of the ordinary, but naturally her over-active imagination pushed her to open it. She kneeled down and pushed it open all the way.

She almost fainted from the shock.

Instead she screamed.

--

The ear-piercing scream forced Michael to cover his ears and grit his teeth. Selene shot upright in bed, eyes a shocking electric blue.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"I forgot to take the blood rations out of the cupboard. Some people came to look at the house and I guess one of them found the blood. Selene rolled her eyes and removed the coverlet that had been draped over her. She crouched beneath the staircase and looked between the steps to see if anyone was going to come down and discover them. Three sets of feet rushed by and frantic voices echoed through the old house. Selene was able to catch a few bits of their conversation, they were speaking too fast for her brain to completely convert the words into English.

"Blood!"

"…The devil… vampires…"

"Ssh, Claudia… Police!"

"Shit. They're gonna call the police." Michael grunted. Selene turned to him, her eyes still blue.

"Did you get my guns?" Michael tossed the said weapons to her, and she clipped them onto her thighs. "We need to get out of here, now."

"Hey, wasn't this door closed before?" The man's voice cut in. "Someone must be here."

Selene motioned Michael to kneel behind her as she positioned herself into an awkward looking crouch. The man slowly made his way down the stairs, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet, attached was a pocket flashlight. It was awful bright for a miniature.

"Hello?"

Selene and Michael backed away into the wall, hoping to fade into the darkness. The man set foot on the dirt floor and looked around. He called out again and stepped towards the bed in the far corner. Michael went to shift his weight and bumped into Selene who fell forwards with a sharp gasp.

The man spun around and shone the light straight into Selene's sensitive eyes. In retaliation she hissed and bared her fangs. The man was rooted to the spot, a look of pure terror on his face. Selene – still hissing – crouched and launched herself at him. She landed squarely on his chest and ploughed him to the ground. Michael jumped up and grabbed both the coverlet off the bed and Selene and darted upstairs. He threw the coverlet overtop Selene and shoved the three women out of the way. He kicked down the back door and ran full speed down a hill and into the forest.

-End chapter-

Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Remember

**Immortal Sunrise – _Remember_**

"Michael, where are you going?" Selene's voice was slightly muffled from the coverlet protecting her from the sun's harmful rays. Michael caught something in her voice. He remembered hearing it in her voice after she fed, the sluggish slur. He slipped behind one of the many giant trees and uncovered her face.

"Selene, did you bite him?" She looked up at him like a child and shook her head. He saw her lick a trickle of blood off her lips. "You did bite him!"

Selene blinked, confused. "I did? I don't remember…" She ran her tongue across her teeth and her stomach clenched with fear. Her sharp canines were in fact fully elongated, waiting to slice into flesh to the liquid fire. A sound between a cry and sob escaped her.

"I did…"

"Will he turn?"

Selene shook her head. "He would need to drink my blood." She leaned against the tree, safe in its shadow, for now. "We've got a serious problem."

"Tell me about it, though, people won't believe him if he told them he was bitten by a full-grown woman, would they?"

"It's Europe, Michael." Michael looked crestfallen.

"Oh yeah. Damn." Selene surveyed the area, it seemed familiar.

"There's a safehouse near here."

"Okay. Tell me where to go."

"Take me to that ridge first." Instructed Selene. Michael scooped her up much to Selene's surprise and draped the coverlet over her. Once at the ridge, he uncovered Selene's face, careful not to let the sunlight come in contact with it. The former Death Dealer looked around and pointed to a thicket. With moments they were there, unfortunately a nice bright patch of sun on the safehouse door prevented Selene from punching in the access code and her thumb print. Michael quickly remedied that by taking the coverlet and holding it up so it created a bit of shade.

Selene pressed the correct buttons on the pad and pressed her thumb on the reader. A pneumatic hiss signalled that it was unlocked. She heaved the heavy door open with ease and jumped down. Michael was quick to follow suit.

Once inside, Selene went straight for the fridge that held the blood rations. She tossed one to Michael and took another for herself. She bit the corner off and began guzzling the thick crimson blood down.

Michael felt queasy watching Selene feed. Her head was craned to the ceiling and her eyes were closed. A little bit of blood escaped her lips and trickled down her chin. Michael swallowed and looked down at his own ration. He flopped it around in his hands, not really interested in it, despite the hunger he felt for it. A wet slap diverted his attention. Selene had finished and had tossed it into the trash bin which lead to the incinerator, as Selene had told him before. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She noticed Michael was still playing with it.

"Are you going to feed or not? I doubt you'd want to attack humans."

"It's hard to accept."

"What? The fact that you have to feed, or the fact that if you don't you'll kill humans?"

"Both, I guess." Michael muttered. Selene sighed and put her hand on her hip, unsure of what to do until she sat on a stool beside the hybrid.

"I know you were thrown into this, and you miss your old life but there is no going back. If there was, I would've tried it. I'm sorry."

"If there was a way, and you would have tried it, then why did you say before that you never looked back after Viktor turned you into a Vampire?"

"I don't know." She rose sluggishly and sauntered over to a steel chair. "I suggest you feed and get to bed." She said before falling asleep herself in the chair.

--

"_Selene! Oh, Selene where are you?" her mother called._

"_I am in here, mother! The stable." Selene called back. She was tending to one of the horses, a palomino. Her nieces chased each other around the property, giggling and screaming in delight. Her mother stepped into the stable, a wide grin on her tanned face._

"_I have a surprise for you, dear. Come." Selene complied and followed her mother into the house. Sitting on a stool be they kitchen table was her father, back from a trip to the neighbouring kingdom. _

"_Father!" Selene flung her arms around her father. He laughed and kissed her forehead._

"_Yes, yes. I'm back. Now, where is your sister and my grandchildren?" Selene stepped back, smiling brightly._

"_Anna is upstairs and the twins are playing by the stables."_

"_Ah, well, I've got a gift for you, my sweet daughter." Her father had sparkle in his eye as he brought out a beautifully embroidered dress. A bright blue marigold was sewn into the dress and gold trim circled the hem._

"_Oh, father! It's beautiful!"_

"_Only the best for my daughters."_

--

"Selene! The sun's set, wake up!" Selene's brow creased and she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open briefly before they drooped half-way closed.

"C'mon, even you said we can't stay in the safehouses for too long." Michael lifted Selene out of the chair and shook her. Her eyes snapped open and he let her go. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that there was moisture trailing from her eyes down her cheeks. She wiped them away, hoping Michael hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately he had.

"Why were you crying, in your sleep?" Selene paused from checking her Berettas.

"It doesn't matter." She grunted and continued to eject the magazine and reload it. "C'mon, we've got to get moving."

The hybrid grabbed her wrist. "It does matter."

"Not to you. What happens when I dream doesn't concern you. Now, let's go." She snatched her arm away and proceeded to gather a few more blood rations from the fridge.

"I trust you fed when I was asleep."

Michael grunted in response. The Vampiress looked back at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this." Selene averted her gaze, trying to gather her emotions and shove them into the back of her mind. A sudden question popped up in Michael's mind, though it was a pointless one.

"What was it like, living in the fifteenth century?"

"Pretty much what you'd expect it to be; I was the daughter of a simple peasant man. My father raised horses and occasionally left to neighbouring kingdom to sell jewellery and the like."

Michael stood up, a multitude of questions flooding his mind. "How old were you when you were turned?"

"Nineteen," Selene set one of her Berettas down on the table. "Why are you asking me such things?"

"Because," Michael shuffled his feet sheepishly. "I want to know about you."

"All you need to know about me you already know."

Michael ignored her protest. "You were born in England, right?"

"Why, yes! How ever did you know? It couldn't have been my accent, could it?" Selene snarled viciously. Michael was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Well sorry, I just wanted to know!" Michael yelled.

"You don't need to know _anything _about that life, that life died six centuries ago!"

"Yes I do!" Michael snarled, eyes overcome by utter blackness. Selene's eyes swiftly shifted to an angry electric blue. In retaliation she bared her fangs and hissed loudly. A low growl rose in Michael's throat as he began to shift into his hybrid form. Selene tackled him head on before he could finish the shift and immediately took to trying to bite him. She did too, then she was ripped away by Michael. He flipped her over onto her back and proceeded to pin her arms beside her head.

"Ehh, let go!" She hissed angrily while fighting back.

"No, look at yourself! What would your mother or father say? Or your sister?" Selene squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"They're dead, they're dead!" She cried.

"What if they weren't?" Michael had to straddle her waist to keep her from kneeing his groin. "What if they could see you right now, with your nieces?"

Selene's eyes snapped open as memories of her beloved family flashed before them. "They're dead! They're dead, they're dead… dead… all dead…" Her resistance failed and her hands and legs flopped to the floor, limp. Her lips were parted for her heavy breathing and her eyes slowly drifted closed.

--

"Sir, we've found them." Dante, a younger Death Dealer informed his superior, Daniel.

"Where are they?"

"They're in safehouse 3A, it looks like they're having some sort of fight – and the hybrid is winning."

"What?" Daniel walked briskly to the computer monitor and Dante pointed out the quarrelling pair.

"Damien, Scott, gather your men. We're going to retrieve Selene, and the hybrid – what's his name?"

"Michael."

"And Michael. I don't want any of them harmed. Hear me?" The two said Death Dealers nodded and marched off to gather their men. Daniel looked back at the computer screen.

"Dante, rewind it to a few minutes before the initial fight." Dante did so. _Hmm, _thought Daniel. _Something's not right._ Daniel bit his lip.

"Something wrong, Daniel?"

"Rewind it." Dante did so again.

"Pause it." He ordered. "Now, play it in slow motion."

Daniel pointed to the screen. "See? Selene is calm and collected. She's never had an outburst like that before, ever."

"PMS?" Dante said, a playful smirk playing on his lips. Daniel gave him a look.

"Just keep watching it. Notify me if they end up leaving."

-End chapter 2-

Well, I got two reviews and the first chapter's only been up for a day! WHOOT! Review please!


	3. The Perils of Selene

**Immortal Sunrise – _The Perils of Selene_**

The crescent moon rose above the tree line, shedding an eerie glow upon the towering trees. A team of twelve Death Dealers journeyed through the forest, not even mildly perturbed by the dark landscape. The leader of one group of six paused and motioned to the leader of the other. The other tilted his head towards a gnarled thicket, behind which was a hidden entrance.

More alert and cautious, they proceeded to the thicket and, once there, one leader punched in the code and scanned his thumbprint. A pneumatic hiss was heard.

--

"Shit!" Selene growled and cocked her Berettas, ready for whatever came through the door. A dark shape land swiftly on the floor and Selene immediately began to fire. The shape jerked away into an alcove.

"Jesus, Selene!" The said vampire lowered only one firearm and slowly stalked towards the intruder.

"Damien. What do you want?" Damien slinked out into view and held up his hands.

"Daniel, wants you and Michael. Alive."

"So he can burn me alive, and Michael… I'd rather go down in a fight."

"No! No, he… he just wants to speak with you." Damien's voice shook, he was at the mercy of the most elite Death Dealer after all.

"If he wants to speak with me he can come here himself. Kraven never wanted to get his hands dirty either. Damn bureaucrat." Said Selene.

Damien's eyes shifted to Michael, who was breathing heavily. He was warding off the Change.

"Just, please… two Elders are dead –" Damien began.

"Three." Selene said coldly. Damien's nostrils flared and a stricken look came on his face.

"T-three… we need to organize ourselves, you're one of the oldest of the coven left alive."

"And here you are, practically on your knees, begging for me to back to you." Selene sneered. She shoved Damien onto his back with her boot and glared at him with icy eyes. Damien made no attempt to resist.

"Selene, we didn't know what Viktor had done… to your family…" her boot pressed hard against his ribs, earning her a wince from Damien. Another Death Dealer landed on his feet near the two. It was Scott.

"Selene, we're not looking to kill you or Michael. How long do you think you're gonna run from something that isn't even chasing you?"

"I have nothing else left to do in my life. There is no meaning." Everyone within earshot was surprised by Selene's statement. Selene, suicidal? That was unheard of.

Selene was lost. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her whole immortal life she had hunted and decimated the Lycans, the innocents. She was as evil as Viktor. Selene could feel the emotions bubbling up inside her, threatening to break free.

Michael moved to place a hand in her shoulder, but with her lightening fast reflexes she caught it. Only then did she look back at him, tears in her eyes. She was torn.

Before anyone could react, she had leapt up through the hole and was running full speed through the forest. She nimbly jumped and dodged trees and logs. She needed to get out of there. It was suffocating her, sucking the life out of her. What little life she had left.

--

"Well just don't stand there, go get her!" Scott reprimanded his squad for their incompetence. Within an instant the six were sprinting in the direction Selene had run off. Damien gave an incredulous look to his squad and they were quick to respond.

A dark blue blur dashed past both of them, leaving a draft in its wake. Damien stumbled backwards and almost fell down the safehouse hole had it not been for his ability to climb on walls.

"What the hell was _that?_" Damien asked.

"Michael." Scott simply said, holding up a discarded jacket and T-shirt.

--

Michael was surprised at how fast he could run, the trees were a blur yet he could still see where he was going. Selene's scent grew stronger in his nose, which meant he was close.

A scream caused him to falter briefly. _Shit. _He ran harder this time. There was a road just up ahead, he could see a car pulled over, its driver's door hanging open. Once he reached it his stomach clenched.

Selene stood, holding a very frightened man with only one arm. His feet dangled several centimetres from the ground and his eyes – which were as wide as pie plates – widened even more at the sight of Michael.

Selene looked at him, and what he saw scared the living shit out of him. Her eyes – filled hatred and lust at the same time – looked almost glazed over, like she wasn't even awake. Even through her closed lips he could see the tips of her sharp fangs, glinting in the dim moonlight.

They both knew what she was planning to do.

And yet, Michael couldn't bring himself to stop her. His lips became rubber and couldn't form coherent words. _No, Selene! Don't do it! _Michael cried in his mind. If only he could say those words.

Selene soon lost interest in him and turned back to the human, her prey. She looked into the terrified eyes of the man, and thought nothing of it. Without warning she jerked the man into her and sank her fangs into his soft, warm flesh. The man screamed in pain. The liquid fire flowed out of the wound and into Selene. She could feel the warmth returning to her long dead body and sucked harder.

Much to her dismay a firm hand gripped her shoulder and threatened to pull her away. Selene growled in warning. The grip didn't lessen; it tightened then flung her clear across the street. The bloodlust-blinded vampire landed hard on her side and rolled a few feet. She flicked her hair out of her face to see, and a very angry looking Michael was what she saw, stalking straight for her. Selene struggled to right herself, the warm blood was making her lethargic. She wouldn't be able to fend him off.

Selene braced for the blow that was sure to come, but it never did. Instead, strong arms took hold of her arms and held them behind her back. She felt Michael's hot breath on her neck. She struggled, but it was of no use. Michael shushed her and repeated soothing words in her ear, soon his voice drifted away and warm darkness greeted her.

-End chapter 3-

Well, I feel that was a successful chapter, do you think so? Review!


	4. Vamp Fight

Thanks for the reviews guys! One of my reviewers (can't remember the name) said that it was mean to make Selene have her sun allergy which gave me an idea.

Should I re-write this story, keeping this one up of course, and give back Selene's ability to walk in the sun? Include your answer in your review!

Oh yeah, would a female vampire get her period? That's the question of the chapter, lol.

**Immortal Sunrise – _Vamp Fight_**

Selene was on fire. Every muscle, every cell was on fire. The marrow of her bones seemed to scream in pain and her spine jerked upwards, pulling her chest with it. Her brain felt too big for her skull and her lungs too big for her rib cage. She couldn't bring in enough air, her wind pipe closing in on every breath she took.

Selene forced her eyes open only to squeeze them shut again in pain. Her fully elongated canines chafed her bottom lip and she could taste copper in her mouth. A guttural noise erupted from her throat, voicing her extreme discomfort. She wanted to rip her skin off, gouge out her eyes, anything that would stop the pain. Unfortunately those weren't options for her hands were bound over her head. Her feet remained unbound and allowed her to curl up on her side.

Uncontrollable sobs and cries of pain echoed within the room and quite a ways down the hall.

--

Michael paced in the living room of the once luxurious mansion. A good portion of it had been scorched by the fire Markus had set after awakening. Part of the mansion was still in good condition, a section completely untouched.

He looked up from biting his nails as a group of anxious looking vampires sprinted from one end of the room to the other on the balcony. They were moving in the same direction they had carried Selene. He sprinted up the stairs and stopped one of them.

"What's going on?" The vampire hesitated then leaned in closer, like he was going to share a secret.

"It's Selene." The vampire then sprinted to join the rest with Michael in tow. A sharp cry reverberated down the hall, putting everyone on edge. The group had stopped at the door to the room that held Selene, frightened of what was happening inside perhaps. Michael pushed through the crowd to the door and shoved it open.

Inside was a rather lavish bed on which Selene lay, hands bound and writhing, sweat rolling down her body. Surrounding the bed was Damien, the vampire known as Daniel and another female. Her name was unknown to him. They all looked up at him.

"What's wrong with her?"

Daniel shook his head. "We don't know."

The female raised a finger in protest, "Yet."

"What do you mean?" Michael's anger was rising. The woman shook her head, golden curls bouncing. That hair, it struck familiarity in Michael, and the eyes too. He'd seen her before. Selene howled.

Within an instant Michael was by her side, thumb stroking her cheek and whispering soothing but otherwise useless words. The woman looked to the other two male vampires and they in turn shrugged. Selene whimpered and tried to say something to Michael but he couldn't make it out.

"Shh, Selene." He untied the binds from her wrists and laid her arms by her side, but her immediately flung to her head.

"What, in this almighty universe, could possibly make her feel like this?" Michael asked.

"We are immune to all disease, so it can't be viral." Damien said.

"Psychological?"

"Selene is the most level-headed person I've ever known. The first person to go over the edge in – what – six centuries was Kraven. But he was always a nut-case."

"Yeah, especially considering the fact he was absolutely obsessed with Selene." The blonde growled. Obviously she had been jealous of Selene.

"Give it a rest, Erika." Ah, so that's what her name was.

"Well, she did drink Alexan-" Michael bit down on his sentence. They needn't know of the blood that was offered up to Selene.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Selene's eyes opened to mere slits. "Michael…" She started hoarsely, then caught sight of Erika.

"What are _you _doing here?" She growled. Erika glared back.

"Oh, well I guess it never occurred to you that I might actually care for your well-being." Selene snorted.

"Yeah, that's why you helped me escape the mansion so I'd get in shit with Viktor and possibly be burnt alive." She spat.

"I knew you'd get out of it. You're Selene, Viktor's Dark Child and supreme Death Dealer."

The fight was on.

Selene launched herself at Erika, her momentum throwing them to the floor. Erika shrieked curses and pulled on Selene's chestnut coloured hair. Selene did the same to Erika's blonde hair though it was easier to grasp it because it was longer and she was on top. Both bared their fangs like they were comparing whose were bigger. Erika caught hold of Selene's slender neck and began to squeeze. Of course this wouldn't do much good because they didn't depend on air to keep them alive.

Michael went to separate the two, but Daniel stopped him. "Let them fight it out. If you try to break them apart they'll more than likely turn on you."

Selene promptly bit her hand and rolled off her. "Egotistical bitch!" Erika shrieked shrilly.

"Arrogant whore!" Selene quipped with equal hatred.

Erika, after Selene had rolled off her, seized the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Selene anticipated this and counter-attacked with a swift punch to the face. With Erika temporarily dazed, she grabbed her wrist and twisted them tight against her back. Erika struggled and the former Death Dealer twisted them harder. The said vampire leaned in close to her ear and growled.

"Associate _him_ with me again and I'll rip your throat out." She hissed behind clenched teeth.

Erika swallowed hard.

Michael stepped forward. "Okay, Selene. You've scared the shit out of her."

"Have I?" She looked back to Erika. "Are you scared? Are you?" Erika nodded fiercely. With a feral snarl, Selene shoved Erika to the floor and stalked out the room.

"Whoa, she has anger management issues."

"PMS?"

"Both of you, just shut up!" Michael growled and chased after Selene.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Dark Requiem

Whew, I got a lot of reviews this time… I couldn't update for a while because had changed its guidelines so that I couldn't put lyrics in my fic that weren't mine, but I had a one-shot that did (it was posted before the guidelines were changed) and they deleted it and locked me out for a few days.

**Specks – **You do have a point about Victorian sensibilities but in both movies Selene does cuss and 6 hundred years would more than likely change some of her character, plus back then they prolly used old English and didn't use contractions and now she uses contractions and talks so we can understand… mostly! Where art thou dog?

**Passionate.idealist – **Umm, I just watched the movie to refresh my memory and no, they don't say anything about how old Selene was when she was turned, and she looks a lot older than 16. I estimated her age to 23, but they might have said her age in the second movie… it's a bit hazy in my mind but I'm going to see it again on Saturday. Oh, and about Selene being ooc, she's kinda well, going crazy so there really isn't any limit to how much her personality will change. Trust me, I've seen my cousin go off the edge. It's scary. Nice screenname by the way 

The poll will be up until I post chapter 6, here's the question again;

Should I re-write this story without deleting this one so that Selene has her ability to walk in the sun? Give me your answer in your review.

**Special thanks to iridescent eyes for giving an in-depth explanation of his/her choice, being the first person to answer my 'Question of the Chapter' and complementing my cat-fight between Selene and Erika. Whoot!**

Just so you know, I may go for long periods of time without updating, mainly due to writer's block or a little division of Hell called school. Just hang in there!

**Immortal Sunrise – _Dark Requiem_**

_Selene's got a new pet!  
Selene's got a new pet!_

_He can't escape her infatuation,_

_Condemned to eternal damnation!_

That's what the remaining female vampires chorused as Michael passed by. It amused them so that they would break their nightly gossip sermon to chant it just above a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. It infuriated him. He was not a slave, nor a pet for that matter, to Selene. The only reason he appeared submissive to her was because she knew the ropes of the Underworld, as it had come to be called. She was the one who could teach him what he could and could not do, like when he tried to eat perogies even after Selene had warned that normal food could be lethal. He learned the hard way. She taught him to control the change, how to reverse it if he happened to start and how to keep himself in check.

But now… Selene seemed to be the one that needed to be kept in check. She was much more easier to aggravate her, and when she was angry she would more than gladly rip your throat out, and that wasn't an exaggeration.

Everyone was at a loss as to what was making Selene act so out of character. Various tests toxicology tests had confirmed that she hadn't been drugged. A vampire named Drew suggested that it was psychological. Michael had quickly counter-acted by informing him that if anyone was to go off the edge, it would be himself. After hearing this, Drew's eyes glazed over in thought, and left to his quarters. Damien explained that Drew was the son of a philosopher; it was his nature to think deeply for long periods of time.

Dante sauntered in with his hands full of blood rations. He tossed one to each vampire in the room, which consisted of Damien, Daniel, Scott, a younger vampire named John and Dante himself. Michael also received one.

Dante slumped onto the couch as if he was exhausted. He sipped in the blood and stretched his arms along the back. "Selene's locked herself up in her room."

"That can't be good. The last time she did that was when she fasted."

Michael blinked. "Selene stopped feeding?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too long after she had been turned. She was terrified of what she had agreed to become. So she pulled a Gandhi stunt and refused to feed, for –what?" Scott looked over to Daniel.

"A fortnight." He replied.

"Yeah, a fortnight and ended up going into bloodrage. Killed a few people and after coming to her senses she was even more terrified, locked herself in her room."

"Pleasant." Michael grunted. He stood and looked each one in the eye. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with her."

"Do you even know where her room is?" Daniel asked, almost amused.

"I'll find it." Michael grunted, pointing to his nose.

--

It was harder than he thought, finding Selene's bedroom through smelling for her scent. Damien had said that vampires had no distinctive smell, only male and female was distinctive, but he was wrong. Michael knew Selene's scent, and did not smell like the other females. It smelled of sweetgrass and leather. The majority of the surviving vampires were Death Dealers, meaning they too wore leather almost 24/7 so he would have to seek out the sweetness of her skin. He became completely devoted to the smell as he followed it through the labyrinth of scorched hallways and corridors. Charred tapestries hung from the sooty walls and equally burnt statues lay broken on the floor, fallen from their pedestals. The hybrid didn't pay any attention to this, though, he was on a mission, a fixation that could not be broken.

The fixation paid off, finally, when the scent wafted in at its strongest from behind a heavy oak door. Ornate carvings of phoenixes, gryffins, dragons and serpents covered the surface. He knocked rather hard, and, no response came. He knocked again, this time harder and again, no response. Now lightly irritated, Michael took to calling her name but to no avail.

So, the door and its pretty carvings had to go. It crashed down with a tremendous thud and still, it did not arouse the room's occupant. The said woman sat at an oak dressing table, hunched over something. The trespasser approached her cautiously, not sure of what was to come.

"You fear something that isn't there, it is foolishness."

"We don't know if it is there or not, so naturally we fear it."

"You know it is not there. Not now." Michael kneeled beside Selene, looking up into her face. Her features were slack, no emotion whatsoever. The object she was holding was a portrait of six. An older looking pair of a man and woman was in the back, their faces sincere. In front of them were two younger females, sisters maybe, one seemingly only slightly older than the other. Both had chestnut coloured hair, part of it pulled back and the rest left to frame their faces but only one had blue eyes, the older one. The younger had warm, chocolate brown eyes. And yet, in front of them too were a pair of little girls, twins. With dark hair and bright eyes, they strongly resembled the older sister.

"Your family." Selene nodded while tracing the features of her father, her mother and her sister. Her fingers brushed the faces of the twins, memorizing their jubilant faces. The young woman with the warm, chocolate brown eyes was Selene as a human.

"What… were their names?" Selene swallowed, trying to remember. Trying to dig into a vampire's own mortal memory was like trying to remember a dream, it was extremely difficult, especially after six centuries.

"My mother, Catherine. My father…" Selene paused. "William."

"My sister's was Anna, my nieces' names were Ethel and Iris. It was so easy to tell them apart, Ethel was quiet and didn't talk unless she was spoken to, and Iris was hyper, could keep her trap shut and wasn't afraid to chase a frog into the pond or dig up a worm and help my father put it on the hook when he was fishing. Anna, she was devoted to the twins, the father ran out on them, I think." At this she paused, validating the story.

"What about you? I'm sure you were different back then."

"I was. I was the most educated. I was sent to various schools to learn mathematics and study different languages. I was to become a wealthy lady, married to someone of considerable power and wealth as well. It, unfortunately, never happened.

"I dropped out of the university I was attending, it was draining my family of their very little money, and I felt no place there anyway. I became a maid for the lady of the land, intending to repay my father the money he had lost through my schooling. He didn't like it, he found me and dragged me back to the farm where he reprimanded me several times. My sister had expected me to fulfill her wish, since she could not but I refused. Shortly after was the night Viktor slaughtered them."

Selene's hands balled up into fists and her knuckles turned even more white than they already were. Her hair obscured her eyes from Michael and when he went to brush it away her pale hand grabbed it and held it firmly. She turned her head to look at him and that same look as before met him. Selene clenched her teeth and pulled her lips back in a growl. Her sharp fangs glinted in the dim lighting of the room.

And then, Michael knew what was wrong with her.

-End chapter-


	6. Mirror, Mirror

Wow, I'm surprised at how many people actually like my story! There are only a few more chapters left unfortunately because I'm starting to write a book on if any of you wanna read the first chapter it's called Black Wing Angel by Ravenara. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I also have a website for it called blackwingangel on pay attention to the status bar on all of the pages 

**Immortal Sunrise – _Mirror, Mirror_**

"Selene… Selene, it's me, Michael!" Michael backed away from Selene who growled menacingly. Blue eyes watched him warily and ivory fangs glinted between her lips. She advanced on him slowly, daring Michael to make a move –which he did. His eyes were engulfed by black orbs, his skin took on a blue luminescent sheen and his canine fangs elongated form his gums. Michael growled back and threatened to attack Selene.

Selene wasn't at all intimidated, in fact, she seemed almost amused Michael was accepting her offer. She tilted her head slightly and smirked before going into a battle stance and baring her fangs. Without warning she sprang onto Michael and went straight for his throat, fortunately for him she didn't get that far. Michael brought his forearm in front of his throat and blocked Selene's attack. Selene rammed her knee into his groin and once Michael was on his knees her knee collided with his face and sent him flying into the corridor. Michael grunted and sat up, slightly disoriented. Why wasn't he able to counter-attack Selene? He certainly had the power to do so, and then some.

Within a split second Selene was looming over him, glaring. She took hold of his throat and held him high in the air, as she had done so only a few nights ago in his own apartment. She glared at him with utter hatred, contempt and something else – sorrow? – before Michael found his ability to over-power Selene. He snatched Selene's wrist and tore it from his throat, pushing her to the ground. She didn't stay down long and was quickly up on her feet again. They grabbed each other's wrist in a battle of physical strength and surprisingly they were evenly matched. Selene gritted her fangs and pushed harder before getting an idea. She let go and rammed her palm into Michael's chest and, with her preternatural strength, sent him flying several more metres down the corridor and through someone's door. A rather frightened Vampire girl stepped out from the rubble with nothing but a linen nightgown to cover her lithe figure.

Selene's eyes glanced briefly at the girl before she did a double take. She stared at her for a while, confused. The girl's long wavy brown hair and pallid complexion struck familiarity in Selene. Suddenly, the mansion slipped away to a dark forest backdrop while heavy rain poured endlessly, drenching Selene. She soon realized that the young vampiress reminded Selene of herself, some six-hundred-odd years ago on the night she had lost everything close to her heart. A sharp pain reverberated through her skull and she cried out while grasping her head. Her back collided against something and upon looking back, she found she was back in the mansion, the vampire girl still staring at her. Selene gasped when she felt her fangs recede back into her gums far too fast. The last time she had felt such pain was when she had been first turned, when her body was undergoing the changes into vampirism. Due to the pain, her fangs naturally dropped back down but hesitated, and by some unknown force, were pulled back into her gums again. Each time this happened a new torrent of pain wracked her jaw and the rest of her body.

Selene could no longer bite back her cries of agony and had only a brief period to suck in a breath between each scream. Darkness was ebbing her peripherals, and her vision constantly lost and regained focus. A familiar figure kneeled next to her and a warm hand was placed behind her head. Another arm slid beneath her legs and she was hoisted against a warm body. By this time the pain had dulled enough so that her screams had become whimpers, and the pain in her jaw had disappeared all together and left her fangs fully elongated. Selene breathed in deeply from her nose and recognised the scent as Michael's. She pressed her face into his shoulder and he nuzzled her neck.

Warm darkness claimed Selene once more.

- end chapter 6 –

Ahh, another chapter done! I shall reveal what is wrong with Selene in the next chapter; _Diagnosis_

Review, lest I set my pack of rabid Lycans on you!


	7. Diagnosis

**Immortal Sunrise –_ Diagnosis_**

Drew shook his head in dismay. He stepped over the fallen door and into Selene's bedroom. His fingers traced the intricate designs of the bed and then found their way to the drawstring hanging from the ceiling. He coiled the tassel around his fingers and felt it. Frowning as he pulled it, Drew looked to the wall where the head of the bed was pushed against it. The tapestry depicting a scene from _A Mid-Summer Night's Dream_ was pulled away to reveal an opening in the stone.

Kneeling on the bed now, the philosopher's son peered inside the opening. His curiosity was not sated and so he continued inside. It was a small chamber; the ceiling was only high enough for him to sit. There was worn wooden box in one of the corners and a dusty candle sat solemnly in its holder by the opening. Drew reached into his pocket and retrieved a Zippo lighter.

Though vampires could see very well in the dark it seemed more appropriate to use light when it was available. Drew touched the flame of the Zippo to the wick of the candle then flicked it closed. He lifted the waxen flare up to the walls and brushed the cobweb nuisances away.

'_Get into the mind of the killer.' _His father had told him that several times. _'Get into the mind of the killer or you're just guessing.'_

Well, he was in the domain of the killer.

There was writing on the walls. Drew brushed the dust clinging to the stone away to see the characters better.

Drew nearly burst out laughing. It wasn't anything insanely funny, it was only bits and pieces of lyrics from modern-day North American bands. Then again, the thought of Selene listening to music from her own time sounded ridiculous.

Because of the glare from the candle the vampire failed to see a small electronic device on the floor by his hand until his hand brushed against it. Upon bringing it up to his face he realized it was a mini-disc player. How odd. Now what would a mini-disc player be doing in a little-tiny room with lyrics written on the walls? A smirk crept onto Drew's face as he inserted one of the earbuds into his ear and started up the device. An acoustic guitar became the introduction and then a boyish voice proceeded mumble lyrics that made little sense to him. Maybe it was because it was in English; he did not know much English seeing as he had spent his entire lifetime in Hungary.

_Swing Life Away – Rise Against.mp3 _

"Huh." Maybe he should learn English, these next-to-meaningless lyrics intrigued him.

"Drew!" Said vampire's ears pricked at hearing his name. He blew out the candle, turned the mini-disc player off and crawled out of the alcove. He yanked on the drawstring again the tapestry fell over the opening in the wall. Scott appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here, getting in the mind of a drop-dead gorgeous vampiress?"

"No, I'm getting in the mind of a lonely young woman." Said Drew, dead serious.

--

Selene was strapped down to a table in the infirmary. Dante had given her a dose of tranquilizer to keep her calm yet conscious. Her head throbbed and her stomach growled in hunger. She was weak from not feeding.

Dante had sent Scott to fetch Drew as he served as the group's doctor and psychologist. Scott often referred to Drew as the Shrink which drove Dante nuts, but for some reason it never fazed Drew himself. Drew was a… complicated boy. He was like that Grissom guy from that American cop show, _CSI. _

'_The best intentions are often fraught with disappointment.'_ And shit like that. It seemed like that guy always has a quote for every situation. Though Drew didn't quote Emerson or Einstein he did come up with some trippy stuff.

Selene moaned and titled her head to the side. Dante frowned.

"The nausea will pass."

"That's good. Then I'll get hunger pains." Selene growled sarcastically. Hunger pains to a vampire were like having a couple knives shoved through your belly and twisted around. That goes on for about an hour.

"I meant the nausea from the tranquilizer. Here." He tilted a glass of cooled blood to Selene's lips and she drank greedily.

Scott arrived at the door with Drew behind him. He bowed and held out his hand.

"The Shrink, has arrived."

Drew rolled his eyes as he stepped through the threshold. He paid Selene a long glance before turning to Dante. "Privacy please."

Dante nodded and proceeded to shove Scott out the door. Once alone, Drew turned back to Selene. A little bit of blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth which Drew wiped away.

"I'm not going to bother asking you how you feel because I know what you're going to say."

"Like shit."

"Mm hmm." He took a seat on a chair placed beside the bed. Selene turned her head to face him. "What was the purpose of that hidden alcove in your room? Behind the bed."

"Viktor built it for me."

"Well, I already assumed that. What was it _for?_"

"A place where I could be alone. To think." She turned her chestnut gaze to the ceiling. "He built me a solarium too.

"But it wasn't for me. It was for his daughter, Sonja. I reminded him too much of her to deny her memory of those simple pleasures." Selene turned back to Drew but found his eyes were glazed over.

"Were they simple? Or were they complicated, like the story you're still unravelling?" Drew stood up. "Swing life away."

And he was gone, out the door.

--

"And? What's the diagnosis?" Dante sprang to his feet. Drew paused and met both Scott's and Dante's eyes evenly.

"Denial."

--

Ah, so what is this Denial? Review!


End file.
